Naughty Student
by TsukiyoNoMarionette
Summary: Ikuto is a professor and Amu is a student. Naughty couple, Naughty relationships


Kei-chan: Hey guys! This is going to be my second story!

Ikuto: A New story so what's in it?

Kei-chan: Sex? I guess?

Ikuto: Really?

Kei-chan: Yes and a kinky one! *smiles*

Amu: Oh God save me!

Ikuto: Sorry babe but it seems that Kei-chan is on my side *smirks*

Amu: Damn! Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

"Neee, Sensei.. Let's have some fun!" Amu whined seductively as she placed both of her hands on Ikuto's chest making him winced at the sudden hard-on he got.

Truth to be told, Ikuto was a newly appointed professor in Amu's school since she was in college. Ever since the time Amu saw him she fell instantly in love in him and made them go out and now currently on our situation.

Amu was sitting on Ikuto's lap, with her blouse unbutton showing him her lacey black bra as they kissed each other. Ikuto groaned as Amu grind her lower body on his erection while they kissed, its pretty hard having a student-teacher relationship cause its really prohibited but they didn't care to the fact that they are practically doing it in school, add to that in the classroom since all the students went home hours ago.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore and pushed her on the table and kissed her roughly making her moan in delight. They were having a tongue battle, when Ikuto suddenly thrust his finger into her through her skirt making Amu break a kissed and scream lightly.

"Ikuto… more.." Amu whined, Ikuto moved her up as she was sitting on the table then flip her skirt up, showing him her wetness, he smirked then thrust through her panties as she moaned in delight. Ikuto suddenly stopped then ripped her panties off and stretched her open making Amu blush in embarrassment.

"It's really pretty down her, and you're also so wet and tight." Ikuto smirked at her as he licked her pussy making Amu arched her back in pleasure as Ikuto keep tormenting her with his tongue while thrusting 2 fingers inside her, "Ikuto" Amu screamed when he thrust his tongue in her making her cum in his mouth as he lapped up her juices.

"You really taste so good" Ikuto commented as he licked his fingers that was covered in her juices while looking at Amu, then sat down on the chair. Amu moved down the table to remove Ikuto's pant seeing that his erection was clearly visible and aching to be aided with services. Amu remove his pants as his erection sprung out then started licking his cock, starting from the base to the head, licking the precum. Amu then started sucking his cock as Ikuto groaned in pleasure making him thrust into her mouth as she gagged.

Amu started to deep-throat him making Ikuto cum as she drank his semen and licked his cocked clean, "I really love Sensei's semen, you really taste so good" Amu said with her lust-filled eyes. Amu then leaned on the table and stretched herself open for him, "Sensei, please… I want Sensei's cock inside me so badly." She whimpered, without warning Ikuto thrust into her full force making her scream.

"Ahhh.. Sensei!"

"Damn.. you're so tight!"

"More..! Harder and faster!"

"Shit…." Ikuto thrust faster and harder into her.

"Sensei's cock is so good!" Amu screamed in the pleasure she's receiving.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Ikuto screamed as he shot his semen inside her and thrust shallowly

"So good, Sensei's semen is inside me." Amu moaned as Ikuto keep shooting his semen inside her that was hitting her g-spots making her cum.

Ikuto then started going slowly as he shot his last load inside her filling her up completely and removed himself as he watched his semen slide down to her legs from her pussy.

Amu's face was flushed while the tidied their clothes and arrange themselves to look presentable when they go home.

"I love you Ikuto." Amu said giving him a smile as a kiss.

Ikuto kissed her, "Me too, I love my _NAUGHTY_ student a lot"

Kei-chan: And that's that! Can't believe I wrote it though * blushes while looking away*

Ikuto: Damned, that was hot! Amu's my naughty student! *smirks*

Amu: OMG *passed out*

Kei-chan: Read and Review


End file.
